Just Another Coffee Shop Au
by kimchi121
Summary: Title sucks I know. Gamzee Makara is just a part time barista at Starbucks on his college campus. Days just come and go. But one day a certain cancer catches his eye. A girl he's only just met. Is he falling for her? Rated T for swears and other things. Gam/Fem!KK
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Coffee Shop Au**

**A/N:** I have no clue why I'm making new stories...it just came to me. I'm so sorry in advance that I procrastinate too much...and school sucks.

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you work part time at the Starbucks on your college campus. As a barista, you may add. But that isn't the point. To you it's just another day working behind the counter. Listening to all those motherfuckers yapping about the god damn secret menu. One very irritable person had droned on and on about how you should obviously know about the secret menu. He wanted butter beer. But no you have to act as if you don't know about it.

"Sir I'm motherfucking sorry to say but we don't have that all up on the menu." you sigh, you've been over this too many motherfucking times to count. You just happened to know this fucker. It was Eridan Ampora. The same one from your marine biology class, how you all up and befriended that hipster is beyond you.

"Gamzee I demand that you get me butter beer."

"Whoa man we've been over this before I "don't" know about that drink. So you all up and have to tell what the hell you want in your drink. Or else we're gonna have ourselves a problem here...and we wouldn't want that..now would we?" you say in a rather cold way. The smile never leaving your face. That shut him up about the secret menu and he just listed off the things you needed to do. Getting his drink done, you handed it over and he mumbled a thanks and left. That's how it went, you making the drinks, having memorized all of them. And having to deal with those damn hipsters, but mostly Eridan. It was a tiring job, you having to get orders out as fast as you could. Oh well. Your day couldn't get anymore boring.

* * *

Gamzee had an hour left until his shift was over. He just waited around behind the counter. All he could think about was making a pie for his home economics class. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person waiting for him to take their order.

"Hey?...HEY?" the person yelled. Gamzee snapped out of his daze. Looking down he came face to face with two dark brown almost red eyes. An eyebrow raised and irritated, she snapped her fingers at him.

"Hey fuckass. You there?" he nodded.

"What can I get ya?"

"I just want a hot chocolate with a pump of raspberry syrup and whipped cream...only put it on the bottom." she mumbled the last bit. But Gamzee heard, at first he thought it was strange though. Putting whipped cream on the bottom. He nodded and got to work. He realized that he's never seen her in there before. And Gamzee has been working at the school's Starbucks for some time now and he would've known, if she'd came in. She was petite and skinny. Her dark brown, almost black hair tied up in a messy pony tail. She had on a black sweater, grey sweatpants and she was carrying a computer bag. Finally remembering the name he had written on the cup he called it out.

"Karkat" The young lady now known as Karkat, walked up. She took the cup and with a quick glance at him, walked off to one of the empty tables. Opening up her lap top and typing. Gamzee continued to watch her. A smile forming on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **yay chapter two..just so you all know I won't be updating as fast...But I would love to get reviews. I like seeing comments on my writing. Knowing that someone actually likes my writing makes me smile. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Homestuck is owned by Hussie (along with out souls...) idea is mine

* * *

Gamzee kept seeing more of Karkat after that day. He would usually see her typing on her computer at the table seated in the far corner of the shop. Away from other people, from what he could tell she didn't really like hanging out with others. And he could agree with that, because some people were real douchebags. She would usually order her regular. Hot chocolate with raspberry syrup and whipped cream on the bottom. But she orders something a little different from time to time, like a Valencia orange refresher. He would watch her type away on her computer, wondering what she's writing. Was she writing about life in general or some tragedy. Heck she could have been chatting with a friend for all he knew. But he didn't have the guts to ask her.

* * *

It was Friday and he decided he would finally talk to her. But his plan was shot down. For through those doors she came in but not alone. Because she was arm in arm with another guy. The guy had on weird 3d shades and the two of them were coming Gamzee's way. He tried his best to keep a smile on his face. But it ultimately turned into a slight grimace.

"So what can I all up and get you two?"

"We would like a thlice of rasthpberry cheesthe cake and a venti caramel frappuccino." Getting a closer look at the guy Gamzee remembered him. Sollux Captor was his name and he was in computer tech with him. How he forgot about Sollux was a mystery. You two had been assigned as partners before so you knew he wasn't a bad guy. But Gamzee thought for sure he swung the other way. Preferably for Ampora. Gamzee sighed to himself and made their order.

"Thankth Gamth," he replied. Gamzee just nodded in return.

* * *

You look at the two of them from the counter. Today was a slow day for once, meaning you could watch those two from afar. Which really doesn't make you creepy at all. Nope, it was perfectly normal to look at two people who don't really know you to an extent. From what you could see they were sharing both the cake and drink. You could see Karkat laughing at something Sollux said. For some reason you felt an aching pain in chest. You just brushed it off thinking it was heart burn. You did have that burger before you came into work. You must have been staring for a good 10 minutes before your boss, Nepeta came out to see what was making you more spacy than usual.

"Gamzee.. are you okay? You happen to be staring at something...or someone. Who's the girl?" She asked you with a sly smile.

"Just a girl that comes in here. I didn't see her come in till last Wednesday. " you explain. She nods in understanding.

"Well don't be afraid to go up to her. You want to be friends don't you?"

Friends...that word alone made you involuntarily cringe. But you still don't motherfucking know why. You didn't know how to reply so you nodded. Rather hesitantly you may add. She then patted you on the back and let you finish your shift off early. That was Nepeta for you, always so sweet. Her boyfriend and soon to be husband was lucky to have her. Equius was one lucky motherfucker. But you knew Nepeta wasn't really your type. You thanked her and went up to their table. It was now or never. You were going to be friends with her if it's the last thing you do...Which probably won't though. The fluttering feeling in your chest and stomach wouldn't stop was you neared them. Motherfuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **yo another chapter is up! I hope you like it R&R

* * *

Sollux waves at you with a smile on his face. You couldn't help but notice his arm was hanging loosely off of Karkat's shoulders. You remained as calm as you could.

"Hey motherfucker. How have you been?" you ask him.

"Fine, it'th theriouthly been a while thince I came to Thtarbuckth."

"Well if it ain't the regular." You say, waving lazily at Karkat who just glanced away from you. Your smile dropped slightly.

"Tho you know Karkat?" He asked, looking at you through his strange shades.

"Not personally, but she has been coming to get drinks lately."

"Huh, well I didn't know about that."

"Well I all up and decided to formally introduce myself. My mother fucking name is Gamzee Makara." You say bowing slightly. She turns to look at you.

"Hey fuckass the name is Karkat Vantas." Oh yes, she was feisty and you liked that about her. Her voice was slightly husky but still light in your ears. "Mind if I all up and join you two?" You ask casually. Sollux nodded and Karkat just sighed. You pulled up a chair and made yourself comfortable.

"So...you two are a thing or something?" You ask for some reason hoping they weren't. But no you were utterly and horribly right. They were a couple. Yippee. Mother fucking "miracles" you are absolutely ecstatic. Cause right before your eyes, they pecked each other on the lips.

"Yup we definitely are. It ith pretty thweet, that'th for thure." You watched as he rested his head on top of Karkat's. Your blood was boiling. You try your best to calm yourself but it just isn't working out. You shake hands with both of them, making some excuse and dash out of the shop. Hardly noticing the disappointed looking frown on Nepeta's face. You end up walking around the boy's dorm. Kicking up dust as you walk. You sulk around but only for a little while. You weren't really one to mope around. Besides that art project you were working on was due soon, and you needed to start on it. But your creative juices decided to dry up. Instead you went on Trollian. The only social media site that you actually enjoyed. Your friends all had one, you wondered if she had one too. You wondered if she had gotten the paper you had slipped into her hand. It only had your username. You sighed browsing the web, plucking the strings on your guitar. It was already 10 by the time you realized you needed food. You all up and motherfucking made yourself some pasta cause it's made of motherfucking miracles as you like to put it. And speaking of miracles some one was pestering you. Pulling your laptop towards the kitchen's island table you opened the chat tab.

carcinoGeneticist started pestering terminallyCapricious

CG: HEY FUCKASS IT'S ME, KARKAT

You could've sworn at that moment your heart almost stopped. You were fucking grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **be grateful that I all up and updated quick for all of you. I'm kidding. You don't have to be grateful. I just want you to enjoy my story. But just be aware that I won't update so often like this okay? Anyways R&R

P.S. I got a little lazy towards the end...

* * *

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR :0)

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO BE TYPING LIKE THAT FOR THE WHOLE TIME?

TC: WeLl YeAh...unless you don't want me to...I can type normally...but I mean you type pretty strangely too. I can't help but to read your words, like you're yelling.

CG: NO. I WAS JUST ASKING YOU A QUESTION. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NOT TYPING THE WAY YOU FUCKING DO...

TC: AwE nO pRoB :0)

CG: SO WHY DID YOU GIVE ME YOUR TROLLIAN USERNAME? ARE YOU PLAYING SOME KIND OF GAME? ARE YOU EVEN THE REAL FUCKING GAMZEE?

TC: BeCaUsE i WaNtEd To GeT tO kNoW yOu BeTtEr. No TrIcKs...I cAn PrOvE i Am. YoU aRe ThE fIrSt PeRsOn I kNoW wHo HaS oRdErEd HoT cHoCoLaTe WiTh WhIpPeD cReAm On ThE bOtToM. If Gamzee could see Karkat right now at that very moment he'd see her blush a candy red shade.

CG:...FINE YOU ARE. SO YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW ME BETTER, RIGHT? WELL FOR STARTERS I WAS BORN IN JULY MAKING ME A CANCER. I USED TO LIVE WITH MY OLDER BROTHER AND FATHER. I LIKE WATCHING MOVIES...PREFERABLY ROM-COMS...

TC: HaHaHa

CG: STOP FUCKING LAUGHING

TC: I aIn'T lAuGhInG aT yOu. I jUsT nEvEr ThOugHt Of YoU aS tHe RoM-cOm TyPe Is AlL

CG:OH...THAT'S FINE I GUESS

TC: you switch from your typing quirk to regular text from time to time right?

CG: Only when I'm tired. As you can see I'm tired...well technically you can't...how about a quick video chat?

TC: that sounds mighty fine ;0)

Both of them switched on their webcams and bam. Gamzee was staring at a sleepy eyed Karkat, her hair was free from its usual tied up state. She still looked pretty to Gamzee though, he liked her natural appearance. She wasn't one of those girls who would put on a ton of makeup. She was simple in his eyes and he liked it a lot. She waved lazily and Gamzee smiled.

"You wanna be my best motherfucking friend?" He asked her, as he watched her with anticipation. She paused as if thinking about it. Then she nodded, resulting in Gamzee heaving a sigh of relief. He smiled at her and he missed the light blush that had dusted her cheeks.

"Geez, you are so fucking weird. You don't have to get so excited about it." She muttered.

"Naw! This is something to get motherfucking excited about." He gushed.

"Pft...maybe this can work..."

"I sure motherfucking hope so bro."

"So fuckass. Tell me about yourself."

"I'd be motherfuckin delighted..."

And so he did. Even though they were both tired she listened. They talked all night together. Like they had known each other for a long time. Gamzee was just so motherfucking happy that he was friends with Karkat.

* * *

The next day Gamzee was running late to his tech class where he saw Sollux, who waved at him. Gamzee nodded back feeling uncomfortable around him for some reason. He just shrugged it off. After a day of taking his classes he wondered what Karkat was doing. He remembered throughout his chat with her, she had never once said anything about Sollux. Which in a way he felt happy about it, but he also felt...sorry for him? In a way yes. Gamzee felt like he was stealing her time with Sollux. He shook the thought out of his head, he couldn't think like that. Besides he just wanted to be Karkat's friend...right?


End file.
